gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Kendall
Nolan Jasper Kendall is a sophomore at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He has a cameo appearance in the last episode of season three:' ''Goodbye' but is not properly introduced until 'The New Rachel' at the beginning of season four. He is a member of the glee club: New Directions. He is portrayed by actor and musician '''Nick Roux'. Character History And Background Nolan Jasper was born in Lima, Ohio to Gerard Jackson Kendall and Melissa Evelyn Kendall (nee Steele), a married couple of 6 years and is the middle child of 3 children: he is 7 minutes younger than his twin sister Naomi Madeline and is a year and a half older than his younger sister Bethany Maria. He has lived in Lima all of his life with his father, even after his parents divorced only last year over something that they refuse to talk about to their own children right now. Melissa moved away and took both Naomi and Bethany with her. Gerard or Nolan don't know exactly where but they do know that she didn't move out of state. Growing up, Nolan was always the nerdy kid. He had to have glasses prescribed to him for being extrememly short sighted and was always called 'Four Eyes' and 'Specs Boy' among many things along being called a 'Nerd', 'Geek' and other things for his focus on schoolwork. Most kids in elementary school would want to go outside and play but even during recess, Nolan would stay inside and would continue working. He came out of elementary school with high grades but with no friends and a target on his back which stayed there going into high school. Nolan's only escapism was through music. He was taught the guitar by his father, the piano by his mother until she left and his singing lessons came from his uncle Dean Levesque, a man whom Nolan is very close to and would go to almost every night when his parents were fighting and they became incredibl close with Dean being like a second father to Nolan. And now with his parents divorced, his father rarely talks to Nolan and the young boy goes to see his uncle Dean instead. He joined McKinley High at the beginning of his freshman year after the New Directions came off a tough Nationals loss in New York. Nolan would watch their public performances and commendtheir bravery to get up there and sing to everyone, including the school which could lead to some messy situations. Meanwhile, Nolan kept his musical talents to himself but managed to keep a perfect GPA, which led to excessive amounts of verbal and physical bullying from the jocks but nobody seems to care as Nolan was at the bottom of the McKinley food chain. Season Three Nolan is first seen in Goodbye '''after the New Directions win Nationals and Dylan accidentally bumps into him but Nolan is too shocked to speak, almost starstruck. Dylan gives a friendly introduction which leads Nolan to introduce himself and saying that he would like to join the New Directions next year seeing as next year is his sophomore year and he wants to do something musical as he has an overbearing twin sister who feels she is better than him, he has a point to prove. Dylan asks Nolan about his family and Nolan says that his twin sister and younger sister live with his mom while he lives with his dad and his sisters are incredibly driven when it comes to performing and Nolan likes to perform too but he wants to be more driven and show he's just as good as them, if not then better. Dylan smiles and walks with Nolan as he begins to explain what the club is about. Season Four ''TBA'' Season Five ''TBA'' Personality At first, Nolan is seen to be quite a shy young man. When people confront him, he tends to either shy away or let them get on with it but when he is around his family, especially his uncle Dean he comes out of his shell and is shown to be a bit of a secret showman, being a talented singer, musician and can even keep up with a dance routine. He liked to keep his talent secret as he first thought he wasn't good enough for anyone to see and that he would be laughed at (this is because of him related to two powerhouse performers in the form of his twin sister and younger sister) but now, he wants to show everyone how talented he is. Ever since he joins the New Directions, Nolan begins to find his voice and fight back. He stands up for his friends, he speaks up in glee club and wants to get his point across. Although he knows that other opinions matter, he feels that it's time for his to be heard. Vital Stats *'Full Name: '''Nolan Jasper Kendall *'Portrayed by: 'Nick Roux *'Gender: 'Male *'Date Of Birth: 'October 30th 1997 (aged 16) *'Height: '6'1" *'Weight: '158lbs *'Eyes: 'Blue *'Hair: 'Brown *'Religon: 'Atheist Glee Stats *'Vocal Range: 'Baritenor *'Audition Song: ''Volcano - Damien Rice'' Songs (Season Four) CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! * Volcano New Rachel * I Can't Get No (Satisfaction) 2.0 * Beautiful Disaster Makeover * When I First Saw You Role You Were Born To Play * Born To Hand Jive Mercedes, Marley, Eva, Jake & Ryder; The Role You Were Born To Play * Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Role You Were Born To Play * Greased Lightning the New Directions boys; Glease * Without Love Marley; Glease * You're The One That I Want Marley, Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine; Glease * Hero Eva; Dynamic Duets * Numb/Encore Rhys & the Dalton Academy Warblers; Dynamic Duets * Have A Little Faith In Me Marley; Dynamic Duets * Sun Goes Down Thanksgiving * Whistle the Dalton Academy Warblers; Thanksgiving * Live While We're Young the Dalton Academy Warblers; Thanksgiving * Give Me Love the Dalton Academy Warblers; Thanksgiving * Eye Of The Tiger the Dalton Academy Warblers; Swan Song * Don't Dream It's Over JJ, Finn & the New Directions; Swan Song * It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas Actually * Kickstart Hawkins * Love The Way You Lie (Part II) Naked * Payphone JJ, Marley and the Dalton Academy Warblers; Naked * Fever Unique; Diva * Diamonds Diva * Time After Time Do * Straightjacket Feeling Dylan; I Do * Crashed The Wedding Puck, the New Directions boys & male alumni; I Do * Busy Dylan; I Do * Anything Could Happen Marley, Artie, Eva and Jake; I Do * A Town Called Malice (And Boys) On Film * A Whole New World Mackenzie; Girls (And Boys) On Film * Express the Crawford Count Bluebelles; Girls (And Boys) On Film * A Room At The Heartbreak Hotel/Clocks Ryder & Jake; Feud * Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) JJ; Feud * Better Than You Marley; Feud * When You're Looking Like That Sam & Puck; Guilty Pleasures * Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) Blaine; Guilty Pleasures * Crash And Burn Pleasures * Shooting Star Star * Say New Directions; Shooting Star * You Have More Friends Than You Know Marley, Unique, JJ, Sam, Trevor & Blaine; Sweet Dreams * Army Of Two Dreams * Outcast the New Directions; Sweet Dreams * Don't Close Your Eyes (Acoustic) Out * Titanium Bethany, Kitty & Ryder; Lights Out * For The Longest Time the New Directions; Lights Out * Last Request Out * Superstition Mercedes, Blaine & Marley; Wonder-ful * Lately Wonder-ful * You Haven't Done Nothin' Wonder-ful * You Met Your Match Wonder-ful * Sir Duke Wonder-ful * Just Give Me A Reason Marley; All Or Nothing * All Or Nothing Or Nothing * Unchained Melody Or Nothing Songs (Season Five) *Nowhere Man Love, Love *While My Guitar Gently Weeps In The Sky With Diamonds *And I Love Her Marley; Tina In The Sky With Diamonds *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Jake, Ryder, Unique and Marley; Tina In The Sky With Diamonds *Hey Jude New Directions; Tina In The Sky With Diamonds *Paint Your Target (Acoustic) Dylan; The Quarterback *The Love I Meant to Say Quarterback *Wide Awake Jake, Tina, Kitty and Unique; A Katy Or A Gaga *Roar New Directions and Pamela Lansbury; A Katy Or A Gaga *Wrecking Ball Marley; The End Of Twerk *On Our Way New Directions; The End Of Twerk *Pressure Out *You're My Home Marley; Movin' Out Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:New Directions members